destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
TheLordErelye
TheLordErelye '''is a member of the Minecraft Forums and a participant of Destroy the Godmodder 2: Operator! He is an Anti-Godmodder, and is reportedly crazy for unknown reasons. Erelye is responsible for the destruction of the End by means of a powerful Combat Operandi, as well as introducing Erelye's Sidequest. Erelye's Minecraft account is '''MaxHoff. His chumhandle is ambiguousTheoretician AT (5e0085). History Kalare Erelye is the leader of a group of six elves who played Sburb on Post-Scratch Vetas, a planet in the universe V2, or U4, populated by elves of remarkable technological and arcane abilities, creating an offshoot Earth universe. They were stopped from obtaining the '''Ultimate Reward '''by an indestructible demon, and were forced to hide away in a meteor for three loä (1.49 years), in which one of his friends received an obscure file on his computer which ended up being the game Minecraft. He, seeing no use in this game, transferred it to Erelye's computer, and he played it, entering GodCraft. During this period, stretching up to the present, quite a few other things occurred, involving underage drinking, combat, and sorcery. See Erelye's extensive series of posts retelling these events for more information. The Sidequest Erelye was the creator of Erelye's Library: Wrath of the Lobster God, otherwise known as The Sidequest. The event lasted over twenty turns, and involved a bit of research, as well as a demonic siege, and a levitating superlaser cannon. See the page Erelye's Sidequest for more information. Summons/Charges Lesser Demon Lord: a fifteen post charge resulting in a blood sacrifice to summon a demon. Pax Minecraftia: (Or the 'Needless Finisher," as it was christened beforehand.) a five post charge for a Combat Operandi, Pax Minecraftia was a spell which has the power to destroy structures the size of the End. It did require a sacrifice, resulting in Erelye's permanent death, until his body was captured by a fleet of insectonoids and their fleet. The insects revived Erelye, and he thanked them by destroying their fleet and traveling across the Void until he returned in time to fight Lord English. Fourth Wall Repairs: a fourty post charge that was supposed to be used to repair the Fourth Wall, but was dissipated with the travel back to GodCraft. Perpetual Ink Source: a five post charge which created a way to infinitely generate ink, used as a fuel source for a few of Erelye's projects. The ink was said to come from a dimension named 'The Inky Abyss.' To Find a Key: a ten post charge used to supplement the aforementioned 50 post one. Regenesis: A twenty post charge used to create Grayhold Citadel as a zone. Clockwork Army Manufactory: A thirty post charge used to summon the Clockwork Army Manufactory, which built Clockwork Soldiers every turn. Clockwork Army Blueprints: a ten post charge to design a model for clockwork automatons, which are the focus of the Clockwork Army Manufactory charge. An unnamed five post charge which allowed magic on the go. Re-Regenesis: a ten post charge used to augment the Clockwork Army Manufactory. Quite a few charges that culminated in the 355+ post god-weapon named the Hazel Wand. TriviaCategory:Players * The name Erelye comes from the Quenya roots 'Ereb', meaning 'lonely', and "-lye", meaning 'thou art'. * The Lobster God refers to Darnalucus the Third, an old, wise, and giant bearded lobster who rules as the god of lobsters, whom Erelye made up. * Erelye is an insomniac, a vegetarian, and an atheist, among other things. * Erelye's fictional first name happens to be Kalare. * Erelye's favorite number is 5,082.936797413612.